Banphrionsa futuretake
by AngelaAbbot
Summary: A glimpse into the future of Irish mobward and his Bella. Since the first time he saw Bella, one particular item of clothing had tempted him beyond reason. Is he about to get his ultimate fantasy fulfilled? Sweet, lemony glimpse at their HEA. Read Banphrionsa first for this to make sense.


**Hello! Banphrionsa was my first attempt at fanfic and it's near and dear to my heart. I wrote this not long after I'd completed it but didn't think it would add to the story so it was left in a file. I almost deleted it today, but after a re-read I decided to go ahead and give you something little that I think was missing from the story. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Edward**

I kept the lit cigarette balanced between my lips as I turned into the driveway. The gate opened at my approach, and I pulled up beside our house. Bella and I had moved into her dream house straight after our honeymoon. It was about half way between both our parents places which suited me for work. It had been six months since we married and the only thing I regretted was not doing it sooner.

I pulled up the handbrake and removed the key from the ignition when movement at the back of the car caught my eye. Looking in the side mirror I caught a flash of black and white before it disappeared from view.

The whole property was surrounded by walls and the gate on the driveway was manned. Chances of someone wandering towards the house were slim.

Out of the passenger window I soon saw a very familiar pair of legs encased in over the knee black socks. A pleated skirt bounced with her steps as she walked to the front door. The little tease threw a smug smile over her shoulder and entered the house closing the front door behind her.

Once she was out of sight my brain snapped back to attention, pulling the dangling cigarette from my lips, I scrambled for the door release. As I tried to step out the nylon seatbelt jolted, locking me into place. Fuckin' hell, that woman turned me into an idiot.

I freed myself from the car and took a deep breath letting my mind fill with images of how I wanted the evening to play out. I tried to remember how it felt the first time I saw her and what I wanted to do to her. A grin spread over my face and I strode towards the door. My hand hesitated on the doorknob. She'd purposely walked past me and into the house to recreate the first time I saw her. So I could continue her little role play from here.

I rang the doorbell. She must have been waiting behind the door as it was thrown open almost immediately. I tried not to chuckle at her eagerness. However, the joke was soon on me as she leaned in the doorway showcasing her beautiful wide eyed face and sinful outfit. Jesus feckin' Christ. I'd seen it briefly once but it was nothing compared to seeing it in all its glory.

The sock/skirt combo made her legs look unbelievably long and the tempting flash of her thighs was maddening. The fitted white shirt was neatly tucked in accentuating her tiny waist but unbuttoned at her throat. My gaze lingered on the fabric pulled across her firm tits, the blue tie hanging between them and hiding the buttons that would give me access. My eyes travelled over her blushing face and stopped abruptly when I noticed a hat pushed slightly back on her head. It was a straw boater hat with a wide blue ribbon trim in the same shade as the tie. The ends of the ribbon fell over the back of the hat and onto her long dark curls. She looked so beautiful and so sexy. She was innocence and demure surrender.

Remembering our game I tried to control my urges and clenched my jaw. Resting my forearm above her head on the doorframe I leaned in to her. I took great pleasure in watching her eyes dilate and her breathing become shallow.

"Hi, I'm here to meet with Mr Swan. My name is Edward Masen." I spoke low and slow letting my body lean into her personal space. My sweet little wife gaped for a moment before collecting herself and smiling brightly.

"Of course Mr Masen, please come in." I was so turned on I could barely function and her calling me Mr Masen didn't help. She opened the door wider and closed it once I was in the foyer.

"My parents aren't home yet. My mother called to say that they had been delayed and would probably be another hour but you're welcome to wait in my dad's office." She spoke the words so formally that it was obvious she'd had to give similar messages before.

"Well, I'm happy to wait but I'd rather sit with you, Miss Swan. If you don't mind of course." I walked closer to her until she backed up against the small table in the hallway. The sudden bump caused her hat to tip backwards onto the table then fall to the floor at her feet. Seizing the opportunity I crouched down before she could blink and grabbed the hat.

"Allow me Miss Swan." I purred, allowing the ribbon to trail up the outside of her leg as I slowly stood back up. I watched the satiny fabric trace over her sock, the creamy skin of her thigh and allowing the brim to catch on a pleat in her skirt pulling it up, almost to her hip. Before it dropped back into place. Her knuckles were white with the force she was using to grip the table edge.

I tossed the hat onto the table and brought my face close to her ear.

"Are you ready?" I murmured.

"Wh-What?"

"Are you ready to take a seat. It'll be a while until your parents get home and I doubt you want to stand in the hallway the whole time. Although I'm sure I could find something to entertain myself." I grinned down at her. Bella smirked back, seeming to have regained her footing.

"Follow me, sir." She brushed her body against mine and swayed her hips softly as she moved to the large sitting room. Two large leather sofas and a wide arm chair were positioned around a wide coffee table. She gestured for me to sit in the armchair and perched on the arm of the nearest sofa. More of her creamy thigh was exposed as she crossed her legs and let her foot dangle near the arm of my chair. If I reached out I would be able to run my hand along her ankle. The little minx was baiting me.

"Can I get you anything? A drink perhaps?" She batted her eyelashes at me. I struggled to contain a smirk as I sat back in the chair and propped my ankle up on the opposite knee. Relaxed and confident, I held her gaze.

"That's a dangerous offer Miss Swan. You invite a man into your home when you're all alone and offer him anything he wants. I must say I'm extremely tempted." I rubbed my jaw with my hand, scratching the small amount of stubble there. Bella's eyes followed the movement and she squirmed slightly. She loved my stubble and I wasn't above using it to my advantage.

"Tell me Isabella, what do you want? If I could offer you anything, what would it be?" I let my fingers stroke her ankle lightly then pulled away. "Would you want to talk? Maybe a kiss? Or something a bit more?" I murmured watching her breathing increase. She opened her mouth to speak then closed it again blushing. If I hadn't known better I would have sworn I'd transported back in time. She looked every inch the nervous virgin.

"Stand up Isabella. Let me see you." She jerkily stood in front of me. I placed my foot back on the floor, slightly spreading my legs. Staying reclined in the chair I waved her forward slightly.

"Have you ever kissed anyone Isabella?" I breathed sending her a quick wink. Her cheek twitched with a little smile but we both kept in our characters. She shook her head causing her beautiful curls to fall around her face.

"Hmmm. Now that is a cryin' shame. But, I think I know what we could do to pass the time now. Why don't you come up here and give me a kiss?" I watched as Bella waited for me to lean forward. That wasn't going to happen. I held my hand out, "Sit on my lap."

She delicately placed her hand in mine then put her knee between my hip and the arm of the chair, repeating the manoeuvre on the other side. My cock throbbed in my trousers at the sight of her positioned over me in her little school uniform.

It felt like I was getting a lap dance, but infinitely better because I actually wanted her to touch me. The one time I'd received a dance at one of the family clubs I'd spent the whole time trying to avoid touching fake hair, fake tits and the grip of fake nails. Nothing about the process was remotely sexy or erotic. Unlike the amazing creature poised above me.

"Do you want to kiss me Isabella?" My hands gripped the arms of the chair. I didn't want to touch her yet. The image of her draped over me, pleasing me, as I laid back and accepted everything she gave me was a huge turn on. Realistically, I knew I wouldn't last long without touching her but the idea was nice.

Her hands tentatively cupped my jaw and she lowered her face. Bella's plump lips brushed against mine. Once. Twice. Then firmer. She tasted my bottom lip, then the bottom pulling slightly.

"Like this?" She let her lips drag across mine with her words.

"That's perfect Isabella. Do you want to use your tongue? Do you want to taste me? Lick me?" I rubbed my cheek against hers making her gasp at the rough feel.

"Yes." She whimpered, immediately tracing the outline of my lips with her tongue. As she explored, flicked and sucked my mouth her body sagged down leaving her sat on my lap, legs spread wide open. Still the only places we touched were mouth and hips, my hands fisted on the arms of the chair. Desperate for more I broke the kiss.

"Did you like kissing me Bella?"

"Yes Mr Masen." I groaned realising I'd broken character slightly by calling her that.

"Would you like me to kiss you now?" She looked slightly confused but nodded. "Stand up Isabella." She moved to step down from the chair but I gripped her hip. "No, stay where you are just stand up on the chair. Right here."

Bella wobbled slightly but did as I asked standing with her legs spread on either side of me and her skirt right at my head height.

"I'm going to kiss you. Right here." I grazed my nose against her inner thigh, pushing the skirt up as I went. I ran my hands firmly from the back of her ankles up her legs, under her skirt and grabbed a cheek in each hand. I moved them around to her hips pulling the skirt up so I could see her underwear. Bella had worn a tiny pair of white cotton knickers with a delicate bow at the front.

Not wanting to waste any time moving her I reached into my trouser pocket and pulled out my penknife. Winking at her I pulled the fabric away from her hip and slicing it easily with the knife. When I let go the fabric drooped open revealing a flash of her beautiful flesh before her skirt dropped back into place. Her knickers quickly slid down her ankle on the uncut side. Tossing the knife onto the table behind her I ran my hands up and down the back of her legs getting closer to her heat with every pass.

"You might want to hold onto something." I grinned before ducking under her skirt. My senses were assaulted with everything Bella. Floral body lotion, addictive juices like peaches, ivory satin skin, pert little pearl begging to be sucked and wet, burning heat.

My tongue licked the skin low on her belly with feathery strokes. My hands gripped the very top of her thighs where her arse met her legs. Turning my head back and forth slowly in nuzzled closer to her sweet pussy. She gasped above me and I felt her hands slam on the back of the chair behind my head.

With one firm lick she screamed for me. I dove between her legs sucking, kissing and probing her with my tongue.

"Oh, yes! Mmmnh." Her legs started shaking and after all of the teasing, I needed her to cum.

I needed to be inside her. Cupping her backside in one hand I used the other to push her right knee onto the back of the chair. The quick change in angle and my continuous attention made her groan deeply.

"Oh god, Edward!"

My hand ran slowly back down her thigh tickling the skin. I latched my mouth over her clit, sucking it between my lips and unleashed tiny, fast flicks with my tongue.

"Ahh, please. Don't. Stop." She panted. Bella fisted my hair in one hand then began pumping her hips over my face, desperate for more. Quickly I thrust two fingers inside her dripping centre, keeping a hard and fast pace. With one strong suck on her clit, she exploded.

"Yes!...Oh my god Edward." She cried out. I removed my fingers and my frantic movements turned to soft pecks.

Sliding my hands up her back I guided her to lean back into my arms and slid her back onto my lap. I kissed up her neck and felt her pulse thudding under the skin. I had done that to her. Only me. Only ever me.

"Seems to me I've given you more than you asked for Miss Swan. What can you offer me in return?" I whispered into her ear causing a shiver to erupt over her sensitive body.

"Mr Masen, I don't have anything that could match what you just gave me." She replied coyly, then dropped her head slightly. "But, if you can be patient with me, I could give you something very special that I've been saving." My heart pounded in time with the throbbing in my stiff cock. The sweet little girl act turned me on even more than I would have guessed. She fluttered her eyelashes and put a sad pout on her face.

"I want to give it to you. So badly. From the moment you walked in the door I knew it was yours." Even though we were messing around, I knew her words were true. We'd known from the moment we laid eyes on each other that we were meant to be one. I brushed her hair from her face and kissed her softly. Just Edward and Bella.

Her eyes glowed and she smirked before pouting again.

"Will you take it Mr Masen?" She crawled up my body, running her hands up my chest. "Will you make me feel good again?" She whispered against my neck, rubbing her body against me. Her nimble fingers were undoing the buttons of my shirt as she spoke.

"Can you do it again? Please. I'm so wet and my kitty hurts. Make me feel all better?" She was practically purring as she rubbed herself over my cock while she kissed my neck and face. She was driving me to the point of madness.

I gripped the back of her thighs, picking her up and stepping towards the sofa. She yelped at the sudden movement. I sat her on the back without letting go of her and yanked the tie off her. Without sparing a second I pulled the shirt up her body and over her head. The seams protested but I pulled the thing off and flung it towards the middle of the room. Bella quickly removed her bra, probably fearing what I'd do to it. In just her skirt and socks she dangled on the back of the sofa looking like every fantasy I'd ever had.

"You ready? You want me to take you here? Now?" I wasn't able to speak in full sentences anymore. I didn't care about the game anymore. I needed her. My wife. I flicked and gently bit her nipples eager to make her feel as good as she made me feel.

"Yes, please Edward." She moaned as I undid my belt and trousers. Her hands rubbed over my chest, feeling the muscles as my shirt hung on my shoulders loosely. My fingers rubbed against her wet flesh as I moved my trousers down and she pressed against my knuckles as I worked. Neither of us could wait a moment longer. I braced her body with one hand and used the other to guide myself inside her. We both groaned loudly as I seated myself.

Bella's hands went to my shoulders in an attempt to support herself. I was then free to push her knees further apart and pump faster. My eyes were locked on where we were joined so I didn't notice that she was slipping until she clung tightly to me and let out a scared gasp. I quickly picked her up, still inside her, and moved her to the rounded arm of the sofa. I pulled out sharply, turned her over, bent her forward and slammed into her again.

"Fuck! Unnf, Edward!"

Her skirt was barely covering the soft flesh of her arse and tickling my abdomen with each thrust. It made me remember the way the pleats bounced when she walked, tempting me with each step. But now each thrust was causing it to flash the image of my dick sliding inside her.

I nudged her feet further apart and leaned back slightly. A riot of brunette curls spilled down her creamy exposed back. The skirt and socks, a fantasy, but the woman underneath them was the biggest fantasy of all. Pulling her shoulder up I guided her back flush with my chest. My arms wound around her, one pulling on a nipple, the other rubbing under the skirt. I needed her in my arms. To experience every bit of my love and passion. I pumped in short bursts, rubbing against her g-spot in a steady rhythm.

"Ungh...yes. Right there. Pl-please." She was writhing in my arms and I held her tighter, rubbed her faster and loved her fiercer.

"Oh, Edward!" She shook with the force of her orgasm, her muscles clenching me and squeezing. I loosened my hold and thrust faster a few more times before following her over the edge. Bella flopped forward onto the sofa as I leaned heavily on its side.

I ran my hand softly over her thigh and backside. She rolled onto her back, scooting up the sofa so she could lie flat.

"So, was it everything you imagined?" She giggled. I stared at her wondering what I'd ever do throughout my life to prove I deserved her.

"As always Mrs Masen, the reality of you surpasses anything I could ever hope to imagine." I kicked my feet out of my trousers, removed my shirt and laid out over the top of her, my weight on my arms in a press up. "I love you, _thaisce_. My little minx."

Dropping kisses over her face I debated whether to burn that little uniform of hers or have it framed for the bedroom wall.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So Edward got to fulfill the fantasy he'd had for a while. And I think Bella enjoyed herself too! I don't plan on any more for this couple, I just felt Edward and the uniform needed some closure! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you'll let me know if I did the right thing in saving this from the Word doc bin.**

 **AA (Always Appreciative)**


End file.
